


how we remind you

by Murf1307



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pietro is Sweeter Than Usual, Scott Summers Has a Good Day, Steve Rogers is Not Shitty To Mutants, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Pietro think Scott is the hottest thing on two legs, and sometimes, Scott needs to be reminded of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how we remind you

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt, "scott/steve/pietro -- 'what do you mean you're not attractive whatthefuck'"
> 
> this takes place in a world where sometimes, scott summers gets to be happy.

“What do you _mean_ , you’re ‘not attractive’?”Steve asks, eyebrows furrowed downwards, visibly confused.

_“Whatthefuck?!_ ” Pietro adds, zooming in.“Who do I need to — send a strongly-worded letter to?” he asks, hands on his hips as he looks down at Scott, who’s sitting down on the couch.“Because I will.It will be _very_ strongly worded.”

Scott frowns up at his boyfriends.“Nobody, Pietro.It’s just — obvious, isn’t it?”

“Uh.No?”Steve sits down next to him on the couch.“You’re gorgeous, Scott.”

“In comparison to a mud puddle, maybe,” Scott mutters, sighing.

Pietro, biting the inside of his cheek, and then sits in Scott’s lap.“In comparison to plenty of people, Scott.And besides, you’re gorgeous to _us_.So gorgeous.”It’s far more sincere than Pietro tends to be, but they need it, really. 

“Definitely,” Steve agrees, leaning in and kissing Scott on the mouth.“You have no idea how hot you are.”

“You’re wonderfully lean, all over, you know,” Pietro pointed out.“And you fit well between us in bed, I _know_ you know that.”

Steve hummed his agreement to that one.“And your hair is incredibly soft,” he said, running his fingers through said hair.

Scott was flushing.“I — the two of you really don’t have to…”

“We like making you feel good, Scott.That’s the whole point of things like this, you know — people date to make themselves and each other feel good, feel cared about.”Steve nuzzled in close again, but it was Pietro that kissed Scott’s mouth this time.

“I…I know.”

“We know you do.Sometimes, though, we like to remind you anyway.”


End file.
